The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to a cloud based chat governance system, based on behavioral patterns and situational-awareness of a plurality of users, during collaborative chat sessions.
The Internet is a global network of computers and networks joined together by gateways that handle data transfer and conversion of messages from a protocol of a sending network to a protocol of a receiving network. Information transmitted between computers travels over the Internet through a variety of languages also referred to as protocols.
The Internet can also be conducive to conducting electronic commerce and other business, or personal transactions, conducted collaboratively, between one or more users, such as, chat messaging sessions. For instance, chat messaging sessions or online chat sessions, may include communication over the Internet that offers a real-time transmission of text messages, between users, from senders to receivers. Chat messaging sessions are generally short in order to enable other participants to respond quickly. Therefore, a feeling similar to a spoken conversation may be created, which distinguishes chatting from other text-based online communication forms such as Internet forums or emails.